Missed You
by ForsakenOathKeeper
Summary: Laito comes home after being gone for a week. Very little plot. Just a detailed lemon. Laito Sakamaki x Yui Komori.


**Warning:** Practically no story. Just fucking. I'm not sorry.

Laito Sakamaki x Yui Komori  
 _ **Rated M**_ for Sexual Content  & Language  
Detailed _**Lemon** _ ahead!

Last updated: 8/9/2015

* * *

Yui walked through the Sakamaki household like a ghost: silent and almost nonexistent.

Laito had been gone for a whole week now. To say she was missing him terribly was an understatement. It was difficult sleeping in his bed alone, with nothing but their shared sheets and his scent to keep her company. She had become so accustomed to waking with a bundle of red locks buried in her neck and occasionally between her legs. The house was terribly quiet without his consistent giggles and persistent company.

She had a laundry basket pressed against her side and was making the journey from the laundry room back to the room she shared with Laito. As she turned the corner, something collided with her, causing the basket to knock to the ground. Clothing flew about, like debris from an explosion. Yui gasped at the collision, and she quickly found herself pressed against the wall. She saw a fury of red hair and the curve of a fedora before his lips claimed hers.

Their teeth smacked together from the force of the kiss, lips desperately attacking one and other. His tongue immediately dipped into her mouth and he mewled at the taste. Yui's hands buried in his fiery locks, clinging to him desperately. His fedora slipped off his head, falling to the ground, long forgotten.

Laito grabbed her thigh and hoisted it up onto his hip so he could grind his crotch against hers. Their mouths briefly separated and the lovers breathed heavily on each other's cheeks.

"Hmm... Missed you," he murmured. The vampire held her firmly against the wall, gently jerking his hips against hers.

"Ahh," Laito purred. "Feel that, Bitch-chan?" he asked, rubbing his painful erection against her clothed sex. His cock was pressing against his zipper, as if attempting to escape its prison. Seven days without her was far too long. Laito didn't await to hear her answer before claiming her lips again. They made a chorus of sloppy, wet sounds and hushed moans behind locked lips. Their tongues explored each other's mouths desperately, flicking against teeth and exploring every crevice.

After a little while, Yui yanked hard on Laito's hair, begging for a chance to breathe. He pulled away, reluctantly, giggling as she breathed heavily against his lips. He only allowed her a few seconds before shoving his tongue back into her cavern. His tongue cradled against her tongue, encouraging a dance. She responded enthusiastically, twirling her tongue against his. Laito drew her tongue into his mouth, sucking hard on the floppy flesh. He giggled at the way Yui squirmed against him, not exactly enjoying his torment.

Laito's dominant hand trailed down her front, quickly curling beneath the hem of her shirt and sliding up and under her shirt and bra to grab a handful of her breast. She was wearing a T-shirt, which made it difficult for him to reach her. The pureblood tore his mouth away and, ignoring her whimpering protests, yanked her shirt and bra up and over her head, tossing the articles of clothing carelessly to the floor.

"W-what if someone-" she began to protest. Her words turned to whimpers when Laito dipped his head down and quickly drew a nipple into his mouth. It wasn't the first time they had sex in the open like this. She knew how much he reveled in others watching him sweetly torture her. He wanted his brothers to know who owned her body and soul.

Laito sucked harshly on her nipple, flicking his tongue lazily against the bud. One hand caressed her other breast, pinching and playing with her nipple. His other hand dipped down into her crotch, feeling her flower through her clothes. She wore shorts today; she simply wasn't making it easy for him, even if it was inadvertent. He always preferred button-up blouses and skirts - easy access.

The red head's mouth released her nipple. He ran his tongue over the expansion of her breast before burying his fangs in the soft flesh, right above her perky nipple. Yui whimpered pathetically as he drank from her. His fangs dug mercilessly into her flesh and he drank loudly and greedily. His hips continued to buck against hers, seeking more friction.

"So good!" he moaned, moving his bloody mouth over to her other breast and biting down right above her nipple. Yui tossed her head back, accidentally thumping roughly against the wall. She hadn't felt his fangs in far too long. She longed for the pleasured pain he could deliver her. The feeling of her blood quickly draining, flowing swiftly through her veins to his awaiting mouth was indescribable. She arched her back, popping her chest out for him.

Eventually, Laito pulled his fangs from her flesh, mewling like an animal in heat. Her blood was sweet and metallic and strong on his tongue. Ooh, it had been far too long to taste her life force again. He flicked his tongue out against her skin, lapping at the fresh wounds he just gave her until they clotted properly and the bleeding stopped.

As the red head kissed down her tummy, his skilled fingers made quick work of her shorts. "You're soaked, Bitch-chan. Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" he murmured into the flesh of her tummy, excited at the mere thought of her unable to control herself while he was away. By the time his lips reached her flower, her shorts and panties were already pooled at her feet.

He perched one of her legs on his shoulders and dove right in. Yui tossed her head back and screamed as Laito's tongue ran along her slit. He flicked his tongue sloppily against her clitoris before diving into her tunnel. His tongue skillfully maneuvered in and out of her velvet heat, his nose unconsciously rubbing aginst her clitoris. Yui's hands clawed at the wall and she thrashed around uncontrollably.

His torture didn't last long before he rose to his feet and shoved his tongue into her mouth. He loved making her taste herself, especially on his own mouth. His lips were covered in her juices and he was certain to make sure she lapped up every last drop.

Laito undid the button on his pants and yanked the zipper down. He pulled one of Yui's legs up onto his hip and pressed his tip playfully against her entrance. He planned on teasing her, making her beg to be fucked; however, when he felt her dripping heat, he lost all patience and shoved his cock deep inside her. One thrust and he was nestled perfectly in the juncture of her hips.

"Ahh," he moaned, lewdly and piercingly, without restraint. "So tight, Bitch-chan. _She_ missed me. _Nfu_."

Yui visibly shuttered against him, whimpering pathetically. Laito's dominant hand was gripping her thigh while his other hand resumed twiddling with one of her nipples. He was taller than her, practically engulfing her entire form in his. She nearly disappeared against the wall. His breath was heavy against her face, green eyes piercing her pink ones with an unblinking, lustful stare. The girl tugged pathetically at his shirt and jacket, silently requesting he remove them.

"Hm?" he hummed, lips curled into a delish smirk. Laito wasn't a fool. He knew what she wanted – he knew every little desire, kink, and soft spot - but he expected her to say it or act upon this. She knew this well and didn't wait long to verbalize her request.

"I want to feel your skin," Yui whispered against his mouth.

"Ah? _Nfu_. Then, undress me," he gently commanded, beginning to thrust slowly in and out of her tight tunnel. His eyes didn't break away from hers, he hardly even blinked. Yui's hands slid his jacket down his shoulders. Laito's hands released her briefly so she could pull the clothing off his body. Her fingers curled under the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Clothing fell to the floor and their skin touched. Both of them moaned at the sensation of his hard body touching her soft one, pressing roughly against her form while he gently fucked her against the wall.

Suddenly, both Laito's hands were gripping her thighs. He hoisted her into the air and shoved her back against the wall. She cried out as the angle changed, her legs wrapping tightly around his mid-section. His hands held her firmly and he continued his slow thrusting. He buried his face into her neck, where his fangs quickly searched for his favorite spot to bite her. As he began his slow drinking, Yui mewled compliantly and placed her hands on his strong shoulders. She tilted her head to the sight, making it easier for him.

She was surprised at how slow he moved. He was taking his time, humming and purring into her flesh while he gently rocked against her. The wall wasn't so kind to her spine; but, the pain was almost nonexistent cmpared to the feeling of his fangs against her throat and his cock buried deep in her tight heat.

Laito's rhythm was smooth, flawless even. He slid out of her only to burrow back in and hit her sweet spot time and time again. Yui's nails clawed into his shoulders as she felt her orgasm steadily approaching; however, before she could reach it, the pureblood's fangs suddenly released her throat and he cried out, "Nn-ahh!" She felt his seed, burning hot deep within her core and he whimpered into her ear until he was finished, thrusting repeatedly.

"Ahh. How embarrassing," he whispered, his tone dripping with shame. Yui smiled at the way his cheeks stained red and his face flushed. He was trying to scowl, but it was unfortunately adorable. His premature finish hardly bothered her. In fact, it warmed her heart because it meant he hadn't pleasured himself with anyone else while he was away. His length was still hard and pulsing inside her, weeping for more.

If she expected him to put her down, she was beautifully mistaken. In the blink of an eye, they were in another room and Yui was tossed unceremoniously onto Laito's bed. The redhead, not yet breaking their connection, rolled onto the bed with her, landing on top of her with an _ompf_.

"T-the clothes-" she began to protest, referring to the mess of laundry in the hallway, only to have her words be drowned out in his mouth. If Reiji saw the mess they left in the hallway, he would become furious and she would be the target of his rage; however, when Laito's tongue dipped into her mouth, she forgot all about the clothes and Laito's brothers. Her body was still aching and burning: a fire that needed to be put out. Only Laito could calm her flames.

He slid out of her velvet heat and tore his mouth from hers so he could flip her onto her tummy. Yui wiggled around for a moment, unable to prop herself up because Laito was pressing down on her. He burned a trail of hot, wet kisses down her spine, before kissing his way back up, over her shoulder blades, and burying his fangs in the fleshy curve of her shoulder.

Yui shuddered as Laito pressed his chest against her back and slowly drank from her. His hands ran up and down her arms, which were flayed out, fingers gripping at the sheets. The sound of his drinking was loud in her ears: the echoes of his mouth drawing in her blood and his throat gulping it down eagerly. He was trembling lightly against her back, body burning hot. Her blood always set him on fire.

He removed his mouth from her shoulder, trailing down to her sides. His fangs immediately found another delicious place to dive in. She was a little ticklish at that spot and was wiggling around, whimpering and crying out and attempting to flee his grasp. His strong body held her down and he even audibly chuckled at her response. She didn't exactly want to get away; but, this spot made it difficult to sit still. Besides, he liked holding her down, even if it was all harmless play.

As he removed his mouth, his tongue flicked out against the wound, ensuring not a single drop was wasted. Laito's hands ran down the expansion of her arms, down her back, and caressed her hips. He yanked her onto her knees and she eagerly curled her back and spread her legs for him.

"Hmm. Such a well-trained Bitch-chan," he murmured, running his hand lovingly along her backside. Yui didn't bother getting up onto her hands or even her forearms, she remained with her face and chest pressed into the soft sheets. If she got up, his force would just knock her back down.

Laito leaned back for a moment to discard his shoes and pants in a hurry. He admired her submissive form: butt in the air, legs spread, hands gripping the bedsheets, womanhood glistening. The pureblood positioned himself between her legs, rubbing his swollen member teasingly against her lips. Yui moaned quietly, hips leaning back so his head slightly entered her. Laito's brow lifted slightly with curiosity. He stopped moving and stared, slack-jawed, as Yui moved back until he was completely sheathed inside her. She whimpered out of the satisfaction of being filled again.

The pureblood hadn't realized it, but he had drooled, just a little bit. _Well well. This was new._ She had never done that before. Laito quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let his arms dangle carelessly at his sides. He remained perfectly still, watching her anxiously. Yui turned her neck, pressing her cheek into the sheets so she could look back at him. She said nothing, but her eyes were asking him why he wasn't moving. He smirked in response to her gaze and she turned red at the face he made. That was the demanding, expecting her to do something, face.

"Hh-nnn," Yui groaned slightly as she began to rock back and forth. Laito's eyes trailed down where he could watch his cock disappear in and out of her velvet walls. Her lips were puckered beautifully around him, engulfing his length ravenously. He remained still, eyes greedily taking in the sight of Yui rocking her hips back and forth, mouth hanging open, eyes glistening with lust.

"Ahh. Bitch-chan, you look – _gnn_ – amazing," he purred. "You're so-" he prepared to tease her some more, but her actions cut him off. She propped herself up slightly, shoving back against him so he entered her hard. Their flesh slapped together and Yui moaned and proceeded to doing it again. He became impossibly deep inside her by her own actions. She was pleasuring herself with his body. Teasing suddenly lost all appeal and he just wanted to bury himself impossibly deep in her.

Laito's hands grabbed Yui by the hips, fingers digging almost painfully into flesh and bones. He didn't hesitate to start ramming into her relentlessly, giving her the intense pleasure she desired.

Yui twitched and cried out, hands yanked on the sheets, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric. Laito bit his lip, grunting and mewling and whimpering as he took her hard and fast. Her juices poured down her thighs, making their love slippery and loud. The sound of wet flesh slapping together joined their chorus. Yui whimpered and cried out with each thrust, unable to contain her voice. His cock jack hammered into her, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her again and again and again. Her core was on fire, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

Laito moaned and mewled and gasped, struggling to catch his breath or even think straight. His sounds never ceased: whimpering and moaning lewdly, huffing with each thrust. Yui was impossibly tight around his cock, but oh so wet and inviting. Her walls were clenching around him and her lips yanked him back in with every thrust. Her insides were burning hot, heating his cold flesh. His cheeks stained red and his chest heaved dramatically with each inhale and exhale.

His eyes wept over her body; she looked beautiful, naked and submitting to him. Her eyes were wet with pleasured tears, her mouth hung agape, cheeks flushed. Her look of absolute pleasure was breathtaking.

"Lai-AHH!" Yui cried out. Her walls were tightening impossibly around him and her juices leaked out and dripped down his balls. "I-I'm… _Hnnn_ … LAITO!" She cried out in ecstasy as her long awaited orgasm finally rocked her body, sending wave after wave of pleasure over her, from top to bottom. She twitched uncontrollably and Laito never stopped his thrusts. His body rocked so hard against hers that she shifted with each thrust, visibly jerking; his hands on her hips was the only thing grounding her to this bed.

His nails dug into her pale skin and his eyes squeezed shut. His thrusts became sloppy and his breathing became uneven and ragged. His orgasm hit him like lightning, sending him into a fury of intense pleasure. "Gah… AHH!" he cried out, thrusting again and again while his seed shot into her hot cavern.

Unable to hold himself up, Laito collapsed forward. He fell onto his forearms, beside Yui's head. His face dipped down into her neck, where he moaned lewdly into her ear. He hovered above her and continued thrusting, riding out his orgasm while she milked him dry. He was reduced to a whimpering mess, legs and arms trembling, vision hazy. Yui's trembling legs struggled to hold herself up. Her knees threatened to give out.

Eventually, Yui sank to the bed. Unable to move, Laito collapsed on top of her, his weight falling onto her. Her heart was beating like a drum, threatening to escape the prison that was her rib cage, and he could hear every thump.

Several minutes passed of them laying like that: limbs tangled, hearts racing, covered in sweet and her juices. Once their breathing returned to normal, Laito finally pulled out of her. He kissed the top of Yui's head, smiling sweetly before burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply.

Yui's tummy rumbled, loudly, and she flushed with embarrassment.

"Are you hungry, Bitch-chan?"

"Um," Yui laughed nervously. "I guess."

"Good! Me too!" he proclaimed happily, crawling over to the edge of the bed and standing. He looked over at Yui, noticing immediately that, as she went to stand, his cum poured out of her flower and dripped down her thigh. He quickly snatched her up in his arms and carried her to the shower. She didn't protest, but he wanted to see her face flushed with embarrassment.

"My cum is pouring out of you, Bitch-chan!" he proclaimed proudly, a wide grin on his face. Her reaction was unforgettable - bright red and bumbling like an idiot - and his laughter echoed in the bathroom.


End file.
